Night Moves
by Annimo2009
Summary: Los diecinueve años era una buena edad para vivir aventuras, también es la edad perfecta para conocer al amor de tu vida. Resultó ser que también era la edad perfecta para perderlo.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Bien, este corto está inspirado en una canción que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, se llama " _ **Night Moves"**_ , de Bob Seger. Es una canción de 1976 (creo) y es sobre una historia que vivió el cantante en algún momento de su vida. La canción es hermosa y la historia detrás de ella es… _algo_. A mí me encanta, si quieren pueden buscar la historia en Wikipedia, ahí la leí.

No les voy a contar de qué se trata porque arruinaría el fic ;)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Night Moves**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Diecinueve años.

Cuando cumpliera los diecinueve años viviría grandes aventuras, viajaría por el país en la motocicleta que planeaba comprar con los ahorros que tenía y seguía juntando. Cuando tuviera diecinueve años de seguro cometería un par de delitos menores en pos de la adrenalina; tal vez un refresco de una tienda, nada realmente malo. Solo por vivir la experiencia.

Nunca se había enamorado ni había tenido una relación estable. Los diecinueve años sería la edad perfecta para encontrar a alguien, enamorar unas cuantas chicas en el trayecto de su viaje por carretera y por qué no, encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse también.

Tener diecinueve años era algo que se veía tan lejano que, cuando los cumplió, sufrió una gran decepción al no concretar ninguno de sus planes.

En primer lugar, Steve no pudo comprar una moto para viajar por el país, en vez de eso compró un viejo auto del '62. No era moderno ni se veía tan bien como le hubiera gustado, pero funcionaba. Funcionaba y fue definitivamente la mejor compra de su vida. Lo conservaría por mucho tiempo luego de ese verano.

El verano comenzaba, así como los interminables trabajos de verano que debía tomar para juntar el dinero que necesitaba si quería enlistarse en el ejército. No pensaba en ir de fiesta ni nada parecido, había tomado una decisión y necesitaba el dinero para dejárselo a su madre en su ausencia.

Tenía una plaza fija en el taller del viejo Coronel Phillips. El viejo Coronel apreciaba a su padre y siempre ayudaba a su familia, además de sentirse orgulloso de él por querer ingresar al ejército y servir a la nación.

Una tarde, mientras arreglaba un Pontiac, un joven llegó con su moderno deportivo al lugar; "Hace un ruido raro al encender", dijo el chico al bajarse del auto.

Al ver al joven se quedó sin palabras; esa pose de superioridad, esos profundos ojos oscuros y ese brillante cabello castaño, su profunda voz y ese tinte coqueto en todo su ser. Irradiaba confianza. Su corazón se aceleró y sus piernas apenas lo sostuvieron. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que estaba perdido. El otro solo sonreía.

El automóvil no estuvo listo esa tarde y se ofreció a llevarlo en el suyo. Avanzaron un par de metros y se adentraron en el camino que llevaba al hotel del pueblo. El moreno le hizo detener el auto en medio de la arboleda y sin decir media palabra se lanzó contra sus labios y lo besó con pasión. Sin saber cómo, se pasaron a los asientos traseros e hicieron el amor en medio del silencio del pequeño bosque. Con el dulce calor de una noche de verano rodeándolos.

Caricias de fuego y besos que robaban el aliento. Nunca pensó que podría sentir tanto con tan poco.

El moreno era joven, tal vez un año menor que él, y tenía la vida planeada hasta el más mínimo detalle. Un plan hecho por su padre millonario. Se lo contó una tarde mientras se abrazaban luego de hacer el amor tras el cobertizo del taller.

―Esto no durará para siempre y lo sabes. ―Dijo mientras hacía distraídos círculos con sus dedos sobre su pecho.

―Siempre puedes quedarte.

―Voy a casarme al final del verano.

Ese tono resignado le decía que no quería ese matrimonio, pero debía hacerlo. Aunque nada indicaba que realmente quisiera quedarse con él.

No estaban enamorados, se repetía cada día, era solo placer y una forma de pasar el rato. Compartían el momento, ambos ganaban.

Llevaban tres semanas de conocerse y esas palabras le hicieron sentir algo extraño. Habían pasado tres semanas haciendo el amor en los lugares más impensados, escondidos de todo y de todos. Se habían utilizado el uno al otro como distracción, habían aprendido el arte del sexo, habían dejado atrás todos esos incómodos movimientos de principiantes y se habían dedicado a disfrutar del placer.

― ¿Tu novia sabe dónde estás? ―Preguntó indiferente, disfrutando del amanecer.

―No tiene por qué saberlo, después de todo es un matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia. ―Dijo con algo de molestia. Se puso sobre sus caderas y se movió descaradamente. ―No hablemos de tonterías, disfrutemos el momento.

Su voz profunda y sensual le hizo caer en su juego. Hicieron el amor una vez más bajo el cálido sol de verano.

Fueron buenos tiempos y casi no hablaban de sus vidas. No había futuro para ellos, ambos lo sabían y estaban bien con ello, después de todo no volverían a verse jamás; venían de mundos completamente distintos.

Las semanas pasaban con rapidez entre besos, caricias y orgasmos fabulosos. Pronto se encontraron sentados en los asientos traseros del viejo auto viendo las luces de los primeros rayos de tormenta, esperando el sonido del primer trueno. Aquel que marcaba el final de aquella aventura. Aquel que marcaba el final del verano.

Un trueno retumbó en la habitación y se sentó con rapidez en la cama.

Otra vez había vuelto a soñar aquello.

Inconscientemente comenzó a tararear una canción; la última canción que escucharon juntos al mismo tiempo que el primer trueno retumbaba dentro del auto anunciando el fin de su tiempo juntos. Recordar lo que siguió a su despedida no era tan divertido como esos buenos momentos que pasaron juntos aquel verano, como esas caricias interminables y esos besos avasalladores.

Se pasó ambas manos por la cara intentando no recordar y fallando en el intento.

Vio partir el deportivo del moreno y alejarse rápidamente del pueblo. Las nubes anunciaban lluvia y su corazón le decía que estúpidamente se había enamorado de quien no debía, del único hombre que jamás sería suyo.

Había terminado su turno en el taller y dos semanas más tarde estaba en la base de entrenamiento militar, iniciando su vida.

No recordaba muy bien su tiempo en el ejército, pero sí recordaba que cuando volvió su madre había muerto y estaba solo en el pueblo. Se hizo cargo del taller del viejo Coronel Phillips y pasaron varios años antes de que volviera a sentir alguna emoción en su pecho.

Se acostó en la cama y se abrazó al cuerpo que le daba la espalda.

― ¿Recordando otra vez a tu amor de verano, Steve? ― Murmuró una voz adormilada.

Él solo sonrió y besó su nuca.

Nunca había olvidado a ese hombre y nunca podría olvidarlo. Tony Stark era un hombre inolvidable e insuperable y siempre estaría dolorosamente enamorado de él. Tenía suerte de que ese hombre hubiera aparecido en el taller, quince veranos, después con esa misma sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos que lo enamoraron en un principio.

―Siempre lo recuerdo, Tony. Siempre.

Se abrazó más a él, besó su hombro y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al tenerlo ahí. Al saber que jamás volvería a irse de su lado. Que los truenos de final de verano jamás volverían a alejarlo de él.

* * *

 **Martes 10 de Octubre, 2017.**


End file.
